Un juillet plus que plaisant
by Ayami-Inoue
Summary: En ce mois de juillet une jeune fille se promène dans le parc où elle rencontre son Prince secret . Ses deux amies complotent un plan pour que ses deux personnes sortent ensemble mais l'arme de la jeune fille est jaloux et ne laissera pas faire les choses si facilement ...


15 juillet à Death city . Maka était sortit faire du shopping pour ce bel été. L'année à été rude : les examens et en plus l'apparition du Kishin qu'ils avaient du alors vaincre ! Elle était exténuée. Les cours avaient été annulés pour que les élèves soient au meilleur de leurs formes. Maka s'arrêta devant le magasin de Blaire (qui avait décidée d'en ouvrir un) qui vendait des robes et des autres affaires très moulants ! Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, bien qu'elle s'en doutait quelque peut, de voir son père excité et courant dans tous le magasin et s'arrêtant pour regarder la lingerie très féminine. Elle se retournant en se disant « je ne le connais pas, je ne le connais pas ! ». Depuis la bataille et depuis l'arrivée de l'été son père était au meilleur de sa forme et abordait sans cesse les filles qui passer à deux mètres de lui. Elle s'arrêta sur un banc à côté d'une fontaine et aperçus un garçon de son âge habillé de noir et ayant des trois rayures blanches du côté gauche de ses cheveux en train de regarder la fontaine sous tout ses angles. Il semblait être satisfait et tourna la tête. Voyant Maka il lui fit un signe, qu'elle lui rendit, et s'approcha.  
-« Salut Maka !  
-Salut Kid ! Encore en train d'examiner la symétrie des monuments environnant à ce que je vois !  
-La symétrie est la chose la plus importante ! »  
Puis il eu une sorte de rictus en examinant Maka, qui se sentie un peut gênée.  
-« Tes cheveux ...dit Kid d'une façon menaçante  
-Que...Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?  
-TU N'AS ATTACHER TES CHEVEUX QUE D'UN SEUL COTE ! »  
Effectivement Maka avait pris une mèche de ses cheveux (qu'elle avait lâché) et l'avait attachée avec un ruban rouge mais n'avait pas fais la même chose de l'autre côté. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva un autre ruban qu'elle essaya d'utiliser pour attacher ses cheveux. Malheureusement, elle était habituée à faire ça que devant un miroir et laissa tomber.  
-« Tu peux me les attacher je n'y arrive pas ?  
-O...Ouai. »  
Il semblait à Maka qu'il rougit deux seconde, mais ce n'était pas possible : elle était plate (comme le lui disait tout le temps Soul) et puis Kid avait à ses côtés Liz et Patty, qui avaient toutes les deux de grosses poitrines. Elle n'avait pas de charme.  
-« Voilà, parfaite !  
-M...Merci ... »  
Elle eut quelque rougeur. Après tout, à part son stupides père, personnes ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était jolie ou quoi que ce soit de gentil par rapport à son apparence !  
-« Où son Liz et Patty ?  
- Je crois qu'elles sont allées faire du shopping elles aussi.  
- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas accompagnées ?  
-Patty m'a demander de ne pas venir parce qu'elles allaient s'acheter de la lingerie ou quelque chose d'autres pour les filles !  
- C'est assez normale (dire que moi je suis obligée de me trainer mon père quand je dois aller acheter des trucs du genre et en plus il faut qu'il gémisse !)  
-Regarde c'est Soul là bas. »  
Effectivement Soul était en train de s'approcher d'eux en les fixant.  
-« Salut.  
-Salut !  
-B'jour !  
-Vous faites quoi tout les deux du shopping ? Vous sortez ensemble ? dit-il d'un air sournois et un sourire en coin.  
-N...Non, P-Pas du tout !  
-Je regardais la fontaine et on s'est croisés. »  
Kid avait une mine un peu embarrassé et Soul était plus suspicieux qu'avant.  
* Ceux-là ne semblent pas être très honnêtes * Puis il lança un regard menaçant à Kid qui manqua de faire un pas en arrière. Soul tourna les talons d'une façon plus colérique qu'il n'aurait voulut et fit de trop grand pas pour ne pas avoir l'air en colère. Kid et Maka se quittèrent et elle retourna faire le tour des magasins, tout en se demandant se qu'il venait de se passer.  
*Je me demande pourquoi Soul était si en colère ! J'ai pourtant dis que je ne sortais pas avec Kid, et puis pourquoi ça le mettrait en colère même si je sortais avec lui ! Il ne serait tout de même pas ...* Elle eut un petit rougissement * Non ! C'est totalement impossible ! Soul ne peut pas être amoureux de moi c'est impossible !* Et un étrange sentiment l'envahit, un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva devant un magasin où elle vit Liz et Patty qui choisissaient des soutiens-gorge d'une taille qui rendirent Maka dépressive. Attirées par une aura noire (celle de Maka) Liz et Patty déposèrent les sous-vêtements et sortirent des magasins.  
-« Bonjours Maka, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tu es toute pâle ?  
- Je viens de sortir d'une scène étrange et j'ai trop de questions dans ma tête !  
- A propos de Kid ? dit Patty avec un sourire moqueur. »  
Maka eut soudain les joues en feu et Liz et Patty échangèrent un regard en coin.  
-« Ses derniers temps, Kid regarde beaucoup par la fenêtre et d'habitude il vomis à cause de la non-symétrie du ciel mais son regard semblait vague, dit Patty  
- Il était tout bizarre ! dit Patty de son éternel voix de gamine  
-Il semblait aller plutôt bien quand je l'ai vu pourtant, il souriait aussi.  
-En se moment, il ne sourit que quand TU es la Maka.  
-De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?  
-Maka n'est intelligente que dans les combats !  
- On se revoit demain devant la fontaine et essaie de t'habiller de manière un peu plus mignonne. Ah et réfléchit à notre conversation !  
Elles se quittèrent et Maka retourna dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son partenaire. Soul était déjà rentré et regardait la télé . Quand Maka entra il ne la lâcha pas du regard mais restait discret quand-même . *Je me demande ce qu'elle faisait avec Kid tout à l'heure je suis sur qu'elle m'a menti et je ne supporte pas de la voir avec lui *  
-« Maka  
-Yep  
-Qui est Kid pour toi ? »  
Elle eut les joues qui s'empourpraient .  
-« C-C'est un camarade et un bon ami p-pourquoi ?  
-Je vous trouve bien familier . Et puis je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais tu rougis quand tu parles de lui alors avoue , t'es amoureuse de Kid c'est ça ?  
-J-je ne sais pas et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire c'est pas comme si ça t'intéressait avoue ! » Et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre . Soul mis une main sur son œil droit .  
-« Eh ben si ça m'intéresse Maka .. » dis t'il avec un visage assez triste .  
Dans sa chambre Maka avait encore les joues rouge et serrait son oreiller très fort dans ses bras . Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait , est-ce qu'elle aime vraiment Kid ?  
Puis elle repensa à se qu'avait dit patty : Il ne sourit que quand TU es là Maka . *Kid serait-t-il amoureux de moi ? Et Soul alors pourquoi ça le met en colère et puis pourquoi je me sens coupable maintenant !* Elle se coucha et s'endormit avec difficulté . Soul lui était encore debout . Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de Maka .  
-« Mak... »  
La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur le visage endormis de Maka et Soul fut totalement hypnotisé . Il resta à admiré le splendide visage de Maka pendant au moi 5 minute . *Quel pervers je fais ! * Et il referma la porte . Le lendemain , Maka se réveilla et s'habilla avec soin comme le lui avait demander Patty . Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi . Quand elle entra dans le salon , Soul était endormis dans son lit ( le salon était assez grand ) Maka le regarda et se dit qu'il était beau endormit mais elle se secoua la tête et sortit en direction de la fontaine . Personne n'était la alors elle s'asseya sur le banc et regarda le reflet du ciel sur l'eau de la fontaine. Après cinq minutes d'attente, quelqu'un arriva mais ce n'était ni Patty ni Liz mais Kid qui était devant Maka. Il avait l'air au moins aussi surpris que Maka.  
-« Attend une minute dit il en se mettant une main dans les cheveux, je parie que c'est Patty qui t'as demandé de venir j'ai juste ?  
- Ou- Ouai et toi c'est elles qui t'ont demandé de venir aussi ?  
-Oui elles m'ont dit qu'elles me montreraient quelque chose qui devrait m'intéresser.  
-Mais pourquoi elles font ça franchement !  
- Tu ... tu es très mignonne habillée comme ça ...dit il non sans rougeurs.  
-Ah bon ? M'Merci ... »  
Ils gardèrent la tête baissée et leur visages étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre . Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas , c'était que les deux sœurs jumelles était bien la en train de les observer .  
-« On va quelque part ?  
-Ouai ! »  
Ils marchèrent assez longtemps et arrivèrent au début de la forêt qui était là on ne sais comment .  
-« Je connait un endroit sympas là-bas tu veux voir ?  
- Je ... Ouai ! »  
Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et arrivèrent dans un endroit extrêmement sombre .  
-« On y est bientôt . »  
Une chouette hulula et Maka attrapa le bras de Kid en tremblant . Il rougit et elle aussi mais continuèrent comme ça .  
-« On y est ! » dit –il en montrant une clairière splendide .  
C'était un endroit couvert d'herbe verte et entouré de sapins velus .  
-« Ouaaaaaah c'est magnifique !  
-je l'ai découvert à cinq ans mais je n'y vais plus très souvent . Regarde là-bas y'a une falaise et la vu est magnifique ! Surtout au couché de soleil .  
-Tu as raison c'est un endroit génial ! »  
Elle s'asseya sur le rebord et observa longuement le paysage qui s'offrait à elle . Kid s'était assit à côté d'elle et regarda dans le vague avec un magnifique sourire . Maka se surprit à le regarder et tourna la tête en rougissant . Kid avait vu se geste et fut touché .  
' « Maka , je ... heu...  
Elle tourna la tête et regarda kid en train de regarder ses chaussures d'un air songeur .  
-Oui ?  
-... ...Je t'...je t'aime Maka ! ... Et son visage s'approcha de celui de Maka qui ne réalisa rien . Leurs lèvre était à 2 centimètres puis , se rencontrèrent . Il s'embrassèrent timidement et Maka sentit son cœur exploser . Quand ils se séparèrent , Maka et kid se regardèrent longuement puis rougir et baissèrent la tête en riant .  
-« On devrait rentrer sinon il fera trop sombre .  
-Ouai ! »  
Maka se sentait beaucoup plus joyeuse maintenant mais l'image de Soul surgit dans son esprit . Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui maintenant ? Kid et elle se séparèrent après s'être de nouveau embrassés et Maka rentra chez elle le cœur léger . Elle rentra avec un large sourire et ne vis pas Soul qui la fixer avec plus d'intensité qu'avant .  
-« Je t'ai vu avec Kid tout à l'heure et maintenant tu aborde se merveilleux sourire . Il a du se passer quelque chose de bien .  
-Toi tu n'aimes pas que je sois avec Kid n'est-ce pas ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas hein ?  
-Je ne peux pas ... Ou plutôt je ne VEUX pas .  
-Eh pourquoi ? dit elle sur un ton de défis .  
-Pour ça ! »  
Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Maka ! A ce moment Maka ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser . Elle était amoureuse de Kid mais elle ne voulait pas rejeter Soul ! Pourquoi ? Que doit elle faire ?  
-« Je t'aime et ça me rend fou de te voir aussi contente avec Kid ! Je suis plus cool que lui . »  
Les joues de Maka s'embrasèrent et elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche . Elle ne savait pas quoi dire , elle venait de comprendre : elle était amoureuse de Kid ET de Soul ! Elle ne pourra jamais choisir entre l'un ou l'autre .Elle leva la tête et vit Soul tout rouge ! C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une autre expression que la vanité . Elle rit et lui sourit . Non , elle ne pourra jamais choisir entre Soul ou Kid . Toutes ses émotionsl'ont assez épuisée et elle alla dromir . Mais ses idées étaient chamboulées : Kid avait pris son premier baiser et Soul l'avait aussi embrassée et le fait qu'il est rougis l'avait encore plus étonnée . Malgré toutes ces émotions , Maka s'endormit et dormit à points fermés . Le lendemain s'annonça assez long !

* *

Maka se reveilla doucement et les yeux encore fatigués . Elle s'habilla et pris son petit déjeuner avec Soul mais n'échangèrent pas un mots . Maka rougissait et Soul regardait son assiette . Pour se changer les idées Maka alla faire une promenade , ceux qui devenait une habitude , et s'assit sur le même banc près de la fontaine . De son sac elle sortit son livre d'apprentissage car il ne faudrait pas revenir à l'école et se ridiculiser en ne sachant pas une réponse quand on doit être la première . Mais Liz ; Patty ; et Tsubaki firent irrupsion dans sa révision .  
-« ALORS COMMENT C'ETAIT ? demandèrent-elles en chœur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton rendez-vous avec Kid tiens donc ! dit Tsubaki comme si la réponse était évidente.  
- T-Tu es déjà au courant ! répondit Maka dont le teint virait au rouge pivoine  
- Avec Liz tu crois qu'un secret peut être gardé ?  
- Alors raconte !  
Maka raconta timidement et en bégayant comment c'était passer son « rendez-vous » avec Kid et au moment le plus intéressant pour ses trois amies, Maka était devenue écarlate et dit très rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-« Eh ben moi qui avait cru qu'il oserait jamais dire un mot !  
- Maka tu es devenue si grande ! dit Tsubaki avec une larme à l'œil et un visage dramatique.  
- A-arrêtez je vous en pris c'est déjà assez dure comme ça ...  
- Dure ? Mais tu devrais sauter au plafond !  
- Oui mais il y a eut quelque chose entre-temps ... »  
Et elle raconta ce qui c'était passer avec Soul avec des tourbillons de confusions dans les yeux. Ses trois amies qui lui servait maintenant de journal intime restèrent bouche-bée fassent à cette révélation. Tsubaki était carrément choquée !  
-« S-soul ! Tu es réellement sûr que c'était lui ? Alors qu'il te traite toujours de planche à pain et qu'il a des saignements de nez fasse à Blaire !  
- Je sais mais c'était bien vrai ...  
- Et que va tu faire maintenant ?  
- J'avoue que je ne sais pas ...  
-Mais tu aime Kid non ?  
-Oui mais aussi Soul ... Enfin je crois ... dis elle quasiment en chuchotant en en regardant ses sandales . Tsubaki ne disait toujours rien et était restée dans la même position qu'avant .  
-C'est une question difficile ...  
-Les filles y'a Kid qui vient ! chantonna Liz comme si elle ne savait pas dans quelle situation cela mettrais les autres .  
Ses trois « sois disant » amies s'enfuirent à toute jambes mais se cachèrent derrière un mûr toujours en voyant Maka . Pendant ce temps Maka se replongea à toute vitesse dans son livre et fit semblant de ne pas avoir vue Kid .Celui-ci l'avait en revanche vue et s'approcha .  
-« Salut Maka !  
-S-salut ... »  
Elle n'avait toujours pas lever le nez de son livre et ses mains tremblotait .  
-« C-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fais hier ? Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser sans te demander ...  
-C-ça n'a rien à voir ! dit elle après avoir relevé soudainement la tête . C'est juste que hier , il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendue ...  
-C'est quo... »  
Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase , il s'aperçut que Soul était en train de marcher vers eux en le fixant d'un œil qui le fit frémir . Maka voyant que Kid n'avait pas finit sa phrase tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant Soul . Elle commença à avoir une perle de sueur sur le front ...  
-Je vois que le regard que je t'avais lancé hier n'est pas suffisant ...  
-Soul qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Maka en s'inquiétant un peu  
-Je croyais qu'après hier tu ne le reverrais plus !  
-Qu- Maka est MA petite-amie !  
-Au tu crois ça ! Pourtant elle n'avais pas l'air de se plaindre de notre baiser !  
- Je l'ai aussi embrassée hier et elle avait l'air d'apprécier aussi . »  
Ils se jetèrent un regard noir et tournèrent la tête vers Maka qui avait un mauvais pressentiment .  
-« Maka qui aimes-tu le plus ? » Demandèrent ils ensemble .  
C'était pile la question à ne pas poser . Maka regarda Soul puis Kid et remis son regard sur ses chaussures . Elle respira a fond et le regarda .  
-« Il n'y a personne que j'aime plus que l'autre je vous aime tous les deux et je ne peux pas choisir entre l'un de vous . »  
Soul avait l'air un peu contrarier et Kid un air plutôt soulagé qu'elle n'ai pas choisis Soul . Ils la regardèrent et l'embrassèrent en même temps sur les joues ce qui lui causa des rougeurs et une impression de vertige . Les trois filles-espionnes avait finalement tourner la tête pour ne pas voir cette situation embarrassante . Kid et Soul se lancèrent un regard de défis .  
-« Je ne perdrais pas ! lança Soul  
- Je ne compte pas perdre non plus . » riposta Kid  
Maka devant cette scène rigola et ses deux chevaliers aussi . Ce juillet aura été un juillet bien étrange !  
Pendant ce temps , le père de Maka était justement dans le magasin de Blaire (encore) et avait assister à toute la scène . Il s'enfuit du magasin en pleurant .  
-« MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_**Fin**_


End file.
